


Venus Fly Trap

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [59]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Castration, Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Halloween, Mild Blood, Revenge, Sexual Content, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dr. Pamela Isley accompanies Bruce Wayne to the annual Gotham Hot House Warming Ball. She takes a...creative approach to unwanted advances when a suitor won't take no for an answer.
Series: Hallowe'en [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 5





	Venus Fly Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Venus is a Roman goddess, whose functions encompassed love, beauty, desire, sex, fertility, prosperity and victory.
> 
> The Venus flytrap (Dionaea muscipula) is a carnivorous plant named after Venus, the goddess of love. And it is also on the endangered species list. While a popular houseplant, especially during the month of October, and despite being the most commonly known of the carnivorous plant species, it's proliferation in the wild is dwindling as it's habit is altered by climate change.

“Dr. Isley, so good of you to join us this evening.”  
“Dr. Burke.” Ivy smiled, batting her eyelashes at the rotund and wrinkled octogenarian. “I wouldn’t miss the annual Gotham Hot House Warming Ball for all the money in the city.”  
“I was surprised they let you out of Arkham, Isley.”  
“Well, Dr. Meehan, Bruce Wayne vouched for me and the Batman is watching over us as we speak.”  
“I didn’t know Wayne was here.”  
As if on cue, the crowd parted and Bruce Wayne in the most stunning tuxedo headed in their direction. He wore a brilliant green bow tie that managed to look elegant and not garish to match her dress. “There you are, Pamela. I thought I’d lost you.”  
“And risk the wrath of the Bat?” She laughed and several men surrounding them turned to look. “Normally, it would be a concern, Mr. Wayne. But my sentence is almost up and I’d like to return to my research without having to sulk in fear of our mutual acquaintance.”  
“Fair enough.” Bruce tapped her wrist lightly. “Find me when you’re ready to leave. Behave and it’ll be a limo back to Arkham.”  
“Rolling up to the asylum in style, eh?” She raised a sharp eyebrow at him. He merely smiled his charming smile before disappearing into the crowd. She made her way over to the orchid display and cooed at the delicate flowers. She felt the hand on her ass moments before it grabbed her hard. She knew she would have bruises.  
“My surprise is out measured by my desire, Dr. Isley.” Ivy turned slowly. The vegetation turned with her. But Dr. Meehan didn’t seem to notice. He used the hand on her ass to pull her bodily against him. Her hands came up to his chest to hold him off. “Don’t worry. I’m not stupid enough to kiss you. I know about your Kiss of Death, doctor.” He sneered. “No, I have other plans for you. And by the time Wayne realizes you're gone and alerts the Batman, they’ll think you’ve tried to escape.”  
“Nice try but Bats is watching the party.”  
The man clicked his tongue. “We’re not leaving the party.” He closed his hand around her wrist and began to pull her through the crowd. The plants vibrated with her rage but she did not attack. No, this slime ball knew she wouldn’t. She was close to being out on parole. She wouldn’t publicly attack a pillar of the community. Who would they believe? The notorious Poison Ivy or Dr. Gregory Meehan, environmental adviser to the city council. A slow smile spread across the slash of her blood red lips.  
Ivy relaxed into Meehan’s grip. “Doctor, you don’t have to be so aggressive. I’m not resisting.”  
“Don’t try to play games with me, Isley.”  
“Now, why would I do that, Gregory?” She turned to him and danced her fingers up his tie. Her mouth was dangerously close to his but he pulled back. She laughed, a sweet, seductive sound that made his cock twitch.  
Ivy met Bruce Wayne’s eyes over the crowd as the doctor led her out of the atrium and into the foyer. Whatever Bruce saw in her face, in her eyes, made him excuse himself and follow them out into the foyer. He glimpsed the train of her elegant brilliant emerald gown going around a corner. Her sultry laughter echoed down the hall, followed by the baritone of Dr. Meehan. Bruce ducked out to become the Batman.  
The door closed with a click behind Ivy. “Lie down on the floor, Gregory.”  
“Wouldn’t the couch be more comfortable?”  
“Floor, now.”  
Meehan grabbed her around the throat. “Don’t think I’m afraid of you. Without your plants, you’re nothing.”  
Ivy wrapped both her hands around his wrist and smiled coquettishly. “Gregory, on the floor.” He let go of her then laid on the floor. Ivy rucked up the dress then straddled his thighs. Dr. Meehan watched her as she unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers. His breath hitched when she pulled his hard cock out of the boxers. His eyes never left hers as she licked her hand then began to stroke him. “You’re sure you want to do this, Gregory?”  
“Absolutely.” He let his head drop back, bucking his hips up into her stroking hand. A shadow passed the moonlit window.  
Ivy moved up onto her knees. She teased the head of his cock through her folds before sinking down onto him all the way. She rocked her hips, leaning back to rest her hands on his thighs. “How does that feel, Gregory?”  
“So good…so warm and moist. Like one of those hot house flowers in there.”  
She hummed. “Oh it’s definitely like one of those flowers in there, doctor.” She leaned forward and pinned his wrists to the carpet. “Only not one with petals. One with teeth.” She grinned manically. While Dr. Meehan had been enjoying Ivy’s ‘flower’, the potted plant on the desk had grown and traveled down to the floor. It rapidly wrapped around his wrists and throat. He felt it then. A slightly prickling along his cock then blinding pain.  
The man screams were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. “Ivy! What have you done?”  
“Relax, Bats. I only did what he asked. He wanted my flower.” She shrugged. Blood ran down her legs. His trousers and the carpet became wet with it. “He didn’t know it was Venus fly trap.”


End file.
